Kingdom Hearts Awakening
by Derexas the Dark Angel
Summary: In the vast reaches of a dark world, King Mickey rescues a boy from an ancient monster. Finding out that he's a potential Keyblade Warrior without a Keyblade or memories of himself or anything. The boy goes on a journey to discover himself and the power he has. But with danger at every turn, the boy will discover darkness he never believed possible.
1. Part I: The Lost Boy

Kingdom Hearts Awakening

Part I: The Lost Boy

_**This contains major spoilers throughout the franchise. I don't own any of the characters or worlds except my OC's and OC worlds which I'll tell if they are mine. Please check out my Code Lyoko Series: The Seventh Lyoko Warrior as well.**_

_**And I also wanted to thank everyone who's been reading The Seventh Lyoko Warrior that just turned to read this story. I hope this one can get popular like The Seventh Lyoko Warrior. I might even put a review goal on this one….let's say….ten cause I want to hear what you think. This is just my own spinoff/side story and I want to know what you guys think about it. Thank you and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

In the vast reaches of a dark world, King Mickey rescues a boy from an ancient monster. Finding out that he's a potential Keyblade Warrior without a Keyblade or memories of himself or anything. The boy goes on a journey to discover himself and the power he has. But with danger at every turn, the boy will discover darkness he never believed possible.

(In Yen Sid's Tower) Everything seemed calm as Master Yen Sid sat at his chair gazing through his crystal ball while King Mickey hung around practicing his sword swings. After Riku was named Keyblade Master, him, Kiari and Sora have been off training. Sora's still hoping to get strong enough to pass the Mark of Mastery test and Kiari's working hard so she can help them. Donald and Goofy went back to Disney Castle to protect Queen Minnie. Lea however was traveling around to keep a close watch of Xehanort's movements.

"I wonder how Riku and the others are doing?" Mickey asked, wanting to see his friend again.

"From what I can see they are okay," Yen Sid said lazily, his gaze was more focused on locating Terra's lost armor and soul and Aqua. "I'm having more trouble in finding Terra and Master Aqua."

"From what I know Aqua is trapped in the darkness but I don't have any idea where Terra is," said Mickey. Yen Sid groan in frustration and stroked his beard to calm down.

"Unfortunately wherever Master Aqua is I can't seem to find her," Yen Sid said in frustration. "Terra's soul is connected to his armor but he's lost to grief and sorrow." Mickey withdrew his keyblade and looked at the orb on Yen Sid's desk.

"I can go looking for Terra," Mickey suggested, but Yen Sid shook his head.

"At this point we can't help Terra until we bring Aqua back, she'll know how we can find him," said Yen Sid. But Mickey was doubtful to the idea of waiting. But it was Yen Sid's decision that he respected. Mickey crossed his arms and pondered about what he should do next.

A knock came at Yen Sid's door as Lea walked in. He still wore his Organization XIII cloak, but he considered on changing it. As he walked in, Yen Sid was filled with a curious feeling as to what was happening.

"Any news?" Yen Sid asked.

"Nope, quiet as usual," Lea replied. "Ever since Sora and Riku fought Xehanort in the dream world things have been pretty quiet." Yen Sid leaned back in his chair and traced his fingers through his beard of few times. He didn't want to admit it, but the news made him feel more uneasy than usual.

"Xehanort still needs his thirteenth vessel to create his True Organization XIII," said Mickey. "Riku's and Sora's hearts are too strong now to become his pawns. What bugs me is where he'll find another vessel."

"Lea's friend Isa and Ansem's apprentice Braig are half Xehanort meaning we can't do anything to help them," said Yen Sid. Hearing Isa's name made Lea look away with a ad look in his eyes. He wanted more than anything to have his best friend back. "With twelve incarnations of him already found, it's only a matter of time before he finds the thirteenth he needs to reforge the x-Blade. We must find Aqua and find a wake to awaken Ventus as well as train Kiari to wield her keyblade. The Seven Princesses of Heart are safe for now, but we must be ready for the fight ahead."

"What about you Master, are you gonna take up your keyblade again?" Mickey asked, summoning his Star Seeker keyblade. "I still have my other keyblade, I don't need this one." He was hoping for Yen Sid to say yes, but he just shook his head no.

"It's been a long time since I wielded my old keyblade," Yen Sid said as his attention was focused on the keyblade in Mickey's hand. He groaned in frustration as he leaned back in his chair again. "I suppose one day I'll have to take up my keyblade again in the war to ensue. But the time has come to train those who need to be ready. You and Riku are our only Masters at this point, Sora, Kiari and Lea need to hone your skills and finds balance in your heart to become Masters as well. That leaves me to the next topic we need to discuss, this is a more serious one. I've been checking on the stability of the worlds, Sora and Riku's actions have brought back most of the worlds. But there are still some that are missing."

"Do you want me to go and check them out?" Lea asked.

"No," Yen Sid replied. "I need you to keep tabs on Organization XIII; we need to know if they're planning something."

"Well I can go, I've done this before," Mickey offered, but met the same answer as Lea.

"I need you to keep tabs on the worlds that have been saved," said Yen Sid. "Maleficent is still causing trouble, it's only a matter of time before she comes out into the open again." Mickey withdrew his keyblade and crossed his arms and felt uneasy about her state.

"She and Pete retreated into the Corridor of Darkness," said Mickey. He looked over at Lea who had a smile on his face. "Thanks again for helping me save Minnie back there, I don't know what I would've done if Pete hurt her."

"I'm not a member of Organization XIII anymore, I'm back to my old self again," said Lea. "I need to save Isa, but it doesn't hurt to fight Xehanort. After all, the guy's gotta pay for what he did to us. Dilan, Aeleus, Ienzo and Even feel the same way but they have to rebuild Radiant Garden. Since Ansem the Wise is gone, Dilan and Aeleus oversee the repairs to the damage that Maleficent caused while Ienzo and Even work on new security mumbo jumbo so she can't go back there. Frankly that stuff isn't for me; I'd prefer to be out and about." His answer didn't seem to satisfy Yen Sid but he kept quiet about his doubts.

"I told Donald and Goofy to stay at Disney Castle to protect Minnie and the Cornerstone of Light," said Mickey. "I think I should go back there in case Maleficent and Pete try to capture her again. I can't risk them getting the Data to the Worlds." Yen Sid nodded his head.

"That would be a good idea Mickey," said Yen Sid. "However I still need you to keep tabs on the worlds that have been saved. There are still worlds out there that need to be saved. They might've been freed from the darkness, but there's work to be done so that things like this don't happen again. Eventually those two will resurface; we need to be ready when that happens."

"I can do that," said Mickey. "But what should I do about…"

Suddenly Yen Sid's crystal ball lit up with a powerful light that caught Mickey off guard. When the light finally faded, Mickey was confused about what just happened. Yen Sid's attention was caught by a strange image in his crystal ball. When he looked inside the ball, all he could see was darkness. But when he took a closer look, he saw something he didn't expect to see, a teenage boy, asleep and floating in the endless darkness.

Yen Sid stood up and looked down at Mickey who was anxious to hear the news. Without a word, Yen Sid threw out his hand and a portal of light opened up beside Mickey. Mickey, shocked and confused, gazed at the portal. Beyond the doorway was nothing but darkness.

"What's going on Master Yen Sid?" Mickey asked.

"A world just disappeared," said a shocked Yen Sid. Mickey and Lea both looked surprised while Yen Sid focused his attention onto what he was looking at.

"Is it Maleficent?" Mickey asked.

"I'm afraid I do not know," said Yen Sid. But then something caught his attention. "There's someone floating in the darkness." Mickey gazed into the crystal ball and looked at the boy floating in the darkness. He looked to be about Riku's age but that's all he could see. But something really caused him to look harder. A feint and familiar white glow emanated from the boy's heart. "That's not possible."

"What's going on?" Lea asked.

"This boy, he's been chosen by the keyblade," said Yen Sid.

Mickey and Lea were both shocked as they looked at the crystal ball. They looked at each other for a moment wondering if it was true. But then they both looked at the crystal ball, they could see the boy floating in the darkness. Just as he said, they could see the feint glow emanating from his heart too.

"We need to find this boy," Mickey said, ready for action.

Lea held out his right hand as a dark portal appeared. Realizing what he was gonna do, he summoned his keyblade: Kingdom Key D and prepared himself to go back into the darkness to find the boy. Lea was about to go with him but Mickey ushered for him to stay back. Having been in the darkness a countless amount of times he's accustomed to it. Although Lea is still getting back to his old life, he couldn't risk the darkness taking him.

He took one last look at Yen Sid who was uneasy about him going into the darkness. But he knew that Mickey wouldn't listen because he's determined to find this boy. He gave him a slight nod, telling him that he can go if he wants. Even though he's a Keyblade Master, Mickey values Yen Sid's opinion more than anything.

Mickey stepped into the darkness quickly found himself walking on what he thought could be a floor. He looked around but everything around him was just darkness. His heart was racing just thinking about what he could find. He knew how to control his fears but even this worried him. But he gripped the handle of his keyblade tighter and braved through the darkness.

Mickey's body shook from a strange cold chill that blew over him. But more strangely everything around him was slightly warm. He couldn't see anything around him, it was like nothing was even there. The only thing he could confirm was that he was walking on a solid floor.

Mickey stumbled as a sudden earthquake shook the so called ground underneath his feet. He used the tip of his keyblade to hold him before he would fall. He managed to get his balance back when he noticed something in front of him. It looked like a massive stone wall from where he was standing. He looked up higher and noticed a large bell tower on the roof and a metal cross on top of it, it had to be a church.

"Gosh, I didn't know this was out here," Mickey said to himself.

He walked around the church and noticed a few more buildings. He realized that he was in a city world that was lost to the darkness before. He thought about trying to find the keyhole but he didn't have enough time. He found a large circle square surrounded by large skyscraper like buildings. In the center was a massive white marble fountain, the fountain was dried up.

Mickey walked around the city some more before he noticed a small shack on a large hill. A feint glow of light emanated from the building, the boy was inside the shack. He took a look around but he couldn't find any heartless or any kind of enemy at all. There wasn't anybody even around, a complete ghost town.

He took off running towards the shack, little did he know, there was something watching him. He got to the small rundown shack and took a look around to make sure that things were clear. Something felt off, he couldn't shake the feeling of someone or something watching him. As he made it to the front door, the glow disappeared, leaving the area darker and grim.

He slowly opened the door, is squeaked something fierce as he was forced to cover his ears and use his left foot to open it the rest of the way. He took a look inside, piles and piles of random broken junk were scattered throughout the entire shack. Cobwebs hung from all over the ceiling. Mickey sneezed when he noticed the thick layer of just coating everything.

He didn't know what to think but something made him feel uneasy. He grew nervous when a strange rustling came from under one of the junk piles. With his keyblade still he hand, he slowly made his way over to the pile of junk. Being cautious, he held the blade out in front of him ready for a fight.

He got to the pile and started moving things out of the way. Clouds of dust escaped as pieces of junk collided with another. He help moving stuff when he finally found something, a tan hand resting on an old teddy bear. Seeing that, he withdrew his keyblade and quickened his pace and was throwing stuff around. A large cloud of dust rose up to the ceiling, making Mickey's nose twitch.

When he got the last of the junk off the boy, he as surprised that he was still breathing. He looked about the same height as Riku with short lightly spiked black hair. His complexion was fair with only a few freckles, one small one on the right side of his nose and a slightly bigger one under his chin. He wore a light grey purple t-shirt with what looked like leather shoulder pads and a makeshift leather vest. He also wore dark blue jeans with dark brown steel-toed combat boots. The jeans had large light blue patches on the knees, revealing that they had been mended before. He wore a silver cross medallion on a black wire string. He even wore black fingerless leather gloves that looked worn out but still durable.

Mickey glanced at the boy wondering if he was okay. The boy was breathing so that was a relief. But now he had to figure out how to get him out of here and back to Yen Sid. He wrapped the boy's arm around his shoulder and began pulling him out of the pile of junk. After the boy was out, he got him out of the shack and didn't bother to close the door.

He sat the boy up against the shack and looked around. Nothing was happening, but that didn't make the king feel any better. He's used to fighting a few creatures but this is strange. He summoned his keyblade again hoping that he was wrong. As he got back to the boy, he noticed him stirring. Small groans came from the boy's mouth, meaning that he was gonna wake up soon.

When he finally opened his eyes, Mickey was happy to see him awake. He glanced over at Mickey with his light green eyes. His vision was blurry but Mickey eager to help.

"Wha…where….where am I…? the boy asked in a low whisper.

"I don't know, I just found you here," Mickey replied. The boy's vision finally returned as gazed confusedly at the mouse.

"Who…who are you?" the boy asked.

"I'm Mickey, Mickey Mouse, but you can just call me Mickey," Mickey said with a cheery tone. "And what's your name?"

"My…My name?" the boy asked. "My name is….?" But he was cut short when another large earthquake shook them

Mickey jerked his head to the left and noticed a massive titan sized heartless that he had never seen before. It looked similar to the Rock Titan from Hercules, only its entire body was black and leaked shadows. Not only that, but it had five large heads instead of two. Its feet were short and stubby but its arms and hands were massive. Its eyes on each head glowed bright red and it had a large heartless symbol on its chest. Every step it took made a large earthquake that made Mickey stumble each time.

The boy noticed the giant monster, screamed in terror and ran into the shack and slammed the door shut. Little did Mickey know, that boys screamed just alerted some heartless nearby. Out of the ground, Shadow's appeared. Twitching and looking at the keyblade wielder, they dove at him. With one slash of his keyblade, Mickey dispatched them without breaking a sweat.

But off in the distance, Mickey could see something else coming closer. What looked like five giant black dogs, turned out to be more monsters. It wasn't until they got close enough that Mickey could sense that something was off about them. They looked like giant furless wolves with glowing red eyes and darkness leaking out of their bodies like ink in water. But what was off if that they didn't look like heartless, the symbol of a demonic catlike eye burned gold on their foreheads said otherwise.

Mickey held his position as the beasts were almost upon them. One beast charged ahead and tried to ram him. But he jumped in the air, with his keyblade, he spun around like a black, red and gold saw and struck the beast's spine. The creature fell over and started to dissolve into what appeared to be liquid darkness. The other four stopped and looked at their fallen comrade.

Mickey landed on the ground with his keyblade held in position ready for another assault. Another beast charged at him but he spun around and slashed at its side. The beast collapsed and started to dissolve like the other one. Two more charged at him, his slashed one in the face and kicked the other out of the way. Both started to dissolve too, leaving only the last one standing.

Finally it charged towards him, but when Mickey swung his blade at it, it turned into a puddle of liquid darkness that splashed Mickey without him even touching it. Mickey looked down at the inky liquid and proceeded to brush it off. He raised the blade of his keyblade as an aura of light quickly engulfed, knocking off the inky liquid.

Mickey turned around and walked over to the shack. He kindly knocked on the door as the boy slowly opened it and looked outside.

"It's okay fella, I got em," Mickey assure. The boy opened the door all the way and slowly walked out. Looking at the puddles off darkness, he suddenly got the urge to puke. But Mickey patted him on the leg, assuring him that everything was okay.

"What are those things?" the boy asked. Mickey tapped one of the puddles with the tip of his keyblade and was astounded when a loud hiss erupted from the puddle and a part of it separated to avoid its touch.

"I don't know, but whatever it is doesn't like my keyblade very much," Mickey said with ease. He turned his attention to the boy. "So what's your name?" The boy looked confused.

"I…I don't know," he said, trying to recall his name. Mickey looked shocked as he continued to ask the boy questions.

"Do you know where you are?" Mickey asked. But the boy responded by shaking his head. "Do you remember where you were before I found you?" But again, he shook his head no, making Mickey worry more. "Do you remember anything at all, maybe someone you know or even a food you like?" But again, he shook his head no. Mickey started feeling sorry for the boy but something else bothered him.

Suddenly the puddles began to move; one by one they started to gather together. Each one fussed together, creating a much larger puddle. Suddenly the center of the puddle started to rise like something or someone was standing up. Whatever it was rose up seven feet high and started to take the shape of a man. Two massive arms shot out of the blob, one on each side. Mickey noticed that each arm stood the characteristics of a human limb. At the end of its arm it made a thick wrist with large hands complete for four digits and a thumb.

At the bottom, Mickey could see three feet of ooze split in half to create the legs. The legs were beefy like the arms and it feet looked like human. The waist and upper torso took on more of a champion bodybuilder appearance with thick muscular shoulders and a massive upper torso.

The next thing to form was its armor. The ooze still forming its body took the shape of a thick black full metal suit of armor complete with one-inch long knuckle spikes on each hand and a large cape of flowing darkness. Every part of its body was covered in armor, nothing else could be see but this armor.

The last thing to form was the head. It looked similar to Golbez's only with two large curved horns sticking out the sides and five large spikes in the style of a Mohawk on the top of its head. A small horizontal slit appeared on the helmet where they eyes should be. Inside the slit was nothing but darkness until two glowing red eyes appeared. The last thing to appear was the golden demon eye just like on the beasts but on its chest plate.

Mickey looked shocked at the towering giant. It let out a rough manic laugh and looked down at the mouse. Without giving it a chance to attack, Mickey charged towards it. He jumped in the air and tried to slash at its chest, only to miss and meet a backhand slap that set him flying away. The boy started to back away towards the shed when the monstrous armored creature looked at him and laughed.

"Your little mouse friend can't help you now," said the monster.

"Who are you?" the terrified and trembling boy asked.

"My name is Moroga the Nightmare," said Moroga. "I've come to pull you into my darkness. And since you have a little friend here I'll gladly pull him in as well."

They boy's back touched the wall of the shack as Moroga came closer to him. It walked like a man but each footstep caused the ground to dry up from contact. He slid down onto his butt and cowered as the creature towered over the boy. A strange liquid shot out of Moraga's left hand and took the shape of a large Reaper Scythe. The liquid hardened as the blade shined with an eerie black glow.

He raised the blade of his scythe about his head, ready to strike the boy. But a beam of light hit the creature's right side, knocking the scythe out of its hand as it clutched its his side with its hands. He looked over to find Mickey standing there with the blade of his keyblade pointing at the monster. Seeing that blade made him growl ferociously at the little mouse warrior.

"Get away from him now!" Mickey demanded, taking his stance.

"It's been a while since I fought a Keyblade Master," said Moroga with a chuckle.

He pulled his hands away from the wound. The beam of light from the keyblade tore a good chunk of its armor along with some of its dark liquid-like flesh. The same black liquid oozed out of the wound like blood. But it wasn't long before the ooze leaking out retracted back into its body. More black ooze leaked out of the wound, only this time it took the shaped of whatever part of its armor that it was missing. When it was down, the ooze hardened and appeared as if nothing had happened.

"Tell me, what are you?" Mickey demanded.

"I am a race of creature as old as time," said Moroga. "We've slept inside the darkness waiting for the day to be free. We are shape shifters, heartless, bodiless, and soulless. But if you want a name, you may call us Soul Eaters. But now we are free, free to consume all light as you know it and bring about endless darkness and chaos." Moroga pointed a clawed finger at Mickey and let out a nasty snarl that sent of shiver running through Mickey's spine. "I will start with you."

"Not today, STOPGA!" Mickey shouted. Moroga was frozen in time.

Mickey rushed over to the boy's side and quickly helped him up. The Dark Corridor opened up beside them. Looking at the frozen Moroga one last time, they walked into the corridor. When the door faded away, the effects of the spell wore off with Moroga looked up into the black sky.

"So there are still Keyblade Masters….that's interesting," said Moroga. "Soon boy, you'll return to the darkness where you belong." With that, he faded away into the darkness.

Find out what happens next in Part II: A New Enemy


	2. Part II: A New Enemy

Kingdom Hearts Awakening

Part II: A New Enemy

Master Yen Sid and Mickey were talking while the mysterious boy was laying down asleep in the other room. Lea had left not long ago to look for anything that talks about the creatures Mickey just fought. With the fight fresh in his mind, he only became more concerned. The words the monster knight said to him still burned into his memory.

"I've fought Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed before but nothing like this," said Mickey. ""_We've slept inside the darkness waiting for the day to be free. We are shape shifters, heartless, bodiless, and soulless. But if you want a name, you may call us Soul Eaters. But now we are free, free to consume all light as you know it and bring about endless darkness and chaos_" is what he said to me. He also said that he is a race of creature as old as time." Yen Sid sat back in his chair slowly stroking his beard.

"This is rather troublesome," said Yen Sid, bothered by the new change. "In all my years, all the studying I have done in my time as a Keyblade Student and Master and even today I have never heard of such a thing. And you said there was also a large Heartless there as well?" Mickey nodded his head.

"Yep," Mickey agreed. But then his face turned puzzled. "The strange thing is that it didn't notice me fighting it. Normally they sense the Keyblade's presence and attack its wielder the first chance it gets. But it didn't even look our way, like it didn't care at all. That's never happened before, it's strange."

"I couldn't agree more," Yen Sid agreed. "For now we need to wait for Lea to come back with any information on those "Soul Eaters". But in the mean time, we need to know more about the boy." Mickey crossed his arms and glanced over at the door to the other room with a worried look on his face.

"He doesn't know who he is or where he even was," said Mickey. "He seemed just as surprised to see them as I did. I don't think he even knows where he's from."

"That is troublesome," said Yen Sid. "Usually when a world falls into the darkness, you're either trapped inside it unaware of what's happening or transported to Traverse Town."

"That happened to Sora," Mickey recalled. "I wonder why he wasn't though; it seems odd that he was trapped inside the darkness."

"In time we might learn why," said Yen Sid. "But for now this boy must be trained. Like us, he too is chosen by the Keyblade. If what you told me is true, than Moroga the Soul Eater is after him. We need to make sure we're prepared for-"

Suddenly a dark portal opened beside Mickey. Mickey summoned his Kingdom Key D Keyblade and stood ready to fight. Lea stepped out of the portal and glanced down at Mickey. He was a little surprised that Mickey looked like he wanted to fight him.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me," Lea said sarcastically with a smirk. Mickey quickly withdrew his keyblade and apologized.

"Have you found out anything?" Yen Sid asked. But Lea had a disappointing answer.

"I'm afraid not," said Lea. "All the libraries I checked out had nothing, not even Ansem's computer had anything either. It's as if they never existed."

Yen Sid sighed, stood up and walked towards his star shaped window. Without any information on this new enemy he's at a loss. With Sora and Riku, he knew more about the enemies they were fighting. But to actually have nothing made him wonder about how much he really knew. Being around for quite a long time he's done so much research. It bothered him terribly that he was wondering how to go about this.

(In the other room) The room was nice a warm with a slight homelike feeling to it. The boy laid in a yellow bed covered in blue and white star and crescent moon patterned sheets with a white pillow. Yen Sid had conjured up the bed so he could have somewhere to sleep. The boy was sleeping like a log.

Flora, Fauna and Merryweather stayed with him, Yen Sid asked them to oversee his rest and tell him once the boy woke up. Merryweather was busy working on a new blue scarf that she started the other day. Flora walked around the room using her magic to make a floating dust brush clean anything she thought was dusty just to pass some time. However Fauna sat on a chair beside him because she wanted to be the first person he sees when he wakes up.

"He looks so handsome," Fauna said to her sisters. Flora sat the brush down on one of the tables and walked over to her sister. She looked down at the boy and smiled.

"It's just like looking down at Aurora," Flora said while reminiscing about the past.

"She was such a beautiful girl," said Fauna. "He looks about the same age as her too."

"I miss her too," said Merryweather with a saddened look on her face.

The three fairies started reminiscing about watching her grow up. (**I don't really know anything about Sleeping Beauty**) But while they were talking amongst themselves, the boy started to stir. Their attention immediately turned towards the boy who was rubbing his eyes with his hands. Merryweather stood up, sat her knitting stuff on her chair and walked over to her sisters.

The boy let out a yawn and stretched his arms out. After that, his eyelids slowly started to open. He looked up at the ceiling wondering where he was. The room was so clean, well kept and warm. He tried to place what happened to him but everything in his mind was foggy. He couldn't recall how he got here or how he came to find himself in a warm bed.

He looked around the room hoping to get a small clue about where he was. That is, until he saw Fauna sitting beside him. He screamed as he quickly jumped to his knees and started to move backwards as fast as he could until he fell off the other side with a loud thud. The blanket landed on him and Flora, Fauna and Merryweather rushed to his side to make sure he was okay.

The boy saw them coming and quickly jumped to his feet. In a panic, he ran over to Merry's seat that still had her knitting stuff on it. He quickly yanked it off the floor, her knitting needles and scarf were scattered. Merry looked at the fallen stuff and groaned in irritation because the needles were knocked out of place. But the boy held the chair out like a weapon while threatening them to stay back.

"It's okay dear, we're not gonna hurt you," Flora said calmly with her open hands held out to signify that she was unarmed. "My name is Flora, and these are my sisters, Fauna and Merryweather."

"Hi," said Fauna.

"Hello," Merry said in a rushed matter. She tried to grab her knitting needles but the boy swung the chair as a warning.

"Where am I, where did you take me?" the scared boy asked.

"You were brought here to rest…don't you remember?" Flora kindly asked.

"I….I…." the boy said.

The door to the room opened up as Mickey came running. Lea and Mickey were both caught by surprise when the boy jerked his head and looked at them ready to attack them. Without much concern for his safety, Mickey ran towards them and stood between the fairies and the boy. It wasn't the smartest idea, but it was the only thing he could think of since seeing a familiar face might calm him down.

"It's okay everybody, please just calm down," Mickey said to defuse the situation.

The look down at Mickey, he recognized the little mouse and immediately lowered his chair. He was still a little edgy, but Mickey helped calm him down. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather took deep breaths and began calming down while Mickey convinced the boy the put the chair back. As Mickey talked, the boy slowly started coming around. At least now he can talk to him now.

"Where am I Mickey?" the boy asked.

"You're in Yen Sid's Tower," Mickey responded. The boy looked confused, Mickey quickly realized that started to explain himself. "I found you in a shack and my friend Lea and I brought you here." He pointed over to Lea who waved at the boy.

"The name's Lea, got it memorized," said Lea, using his favorite line. The boy nodded his head.

"You've been sleeping for a few hours," Yen Sid said as he was walking in.

"And this is Yen Sid, he's the one that found you that lead me to finding you," said Mickey. "What about you, do you have a name?" The boy shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't remember anything," said the boy. "All I remember is waking up and meeting you and that thing…..I don't remember his name either."

"His name is Moroga," Yen Sid clarified. "Do you know why he attacked you?" The boy shook his head no. "Have you seen anything like him before?" Again, he shook his head no. "Was there anyone else inside besides you, Mickey and Moroga?" But again, he shook his head no.

"All I remember is waking up in that shack and Mickey fighting those….whatever those things were," the boy said. "That guy….Moroga, he said he wanted to pull me into his darkness. I don't really know what that means."

Mickey looked back at Yen Sid who was already having a troubling time trying to figure this out. There's no book or even a hint of knowledge whatsoever that could provide insight to these new creatures. At this point they were practically going in blindly hoping to find out more about them. All they know is the armored monster's name and that they don't like the keyblade. Everyone would say that's enough but Yen Sid found the little information they had is not enough. There's too many questions he had in his mind: "where did they come from, what are they, or even, how did it come into existence?"

The more Yen Sid thought the more worried he got. He's good at keeping a straight face but Mickey could tell that this was bugging him. What really worried him was if Maleficent or Xehanort had anything to do with it. Maleficent's been gone for a little while and Xehanort's building his army to cause a second Keyblade War. But that only drew up another question; "do they even know about it?".

Yen Sid walked out the door with Mickey following closely behind him. Yen Sid sat down in his chair and gazed through his crystal ball. He tried to see if he could look into the future, but all he could see was darkness. His crystal ball showed him only dark clouds and ominous silence. Yen Sid sat beside himself at what to take from this vision.

"What's wrong?" a curious and worried Mickey asked. Yen Sid sat back in his chair again calmly stroking his long beard.

"Something is clouding my vision," said Yen Sid. "Give me a second, I'll try again." Mickey let him go as Yen Sid looked through the crystal ball again. But the dark clouds appeared before him again. "This has never happened to me before." Mickey walked up to Yen Sid's table as Yen Sid concluded his search. "I'm afraid something is clouding my vision from seeing into the future."

"Maybe Moroga has something to do with this," Mickey suggested.

"You may have a point there," Yen Sid agreed. "This hasn't happened before until you brought the boy here. Moroga must have something to do with this."

"Then we need a new game plan," Lea said as he was walking in. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm aching to see this baddy myself. If he's blocking the old man's vision than I want to go in and help out." Mickey felt the same way but Yen Sid had to disagree.

"Until we know more about this enemy we can't risk going back there," said Yen Sid. "For the time being we need to train this boy and in time, hopefully he can recover his lost memories." That's when Lea got a great idea.

"What about Namine," said Lea. "She's good with memories, she can help him." Yen Sid responded by shaking his head.

"I'm afraid at the moment it isn't possible," said Yen Sid. "Namine met her original self just as Roxas met his original self. In that moment, both nobodies fused back to their original bodies. For now we can't talk to Namine since she is still sleeping inside of Kiari's heart." Lea sighed in disappointment. "But I believe that she'll eventually resurface when he'll need her. For now, like I said, we should train the boy to prepare him if Moroga or the Heartless go after him. No doubt Maleficent's soon to catch on about Moroga and try to claim him as her own. The same thing with Xehanort, he still needs a thirteenth vessel to complete his "True Organization".

"About that," Mickey added in. "I think it's time we call Riku and Sora in, they need to hear about this too." Yen Sid nodded his head.

"That is a good idea," Yen Sid agreed. "Riku knows about the darkness better than anyone else. I trust that hearing what he has to say might prove useful to us." He turned his attention to Lea. "I want you to go and find Master Riku, Sora and Kiari and inform them about what's happening and to get back here to meet the boy."

"No prob," said Lea. He opened a dark portal and left.

"And I'll go and see Merlin, he might know something," said Mickey. "If not he knows people who might be able to help too."

"Is there anything I can do?" a voice asked. Yen Sid and Mickey looked over by the door to the other room, the boy stood underneath the doorjamb listening to their conversation.

"Don't worry…huh," said Mickey, deep in thought. "You still don't remember your name?" The boy shook his head no. "You'll need a name; we can't call you "boy" forever you know. Hmmm…I got it, I'll call you Mathew." The boy smiled in acceptance to his new name. "Then it's settled, for now, your name is Mathew. It's good to meet you Mathew." Mickey threw out his hand in a friendly gesture. The boy now known as Mathew shook his hand and grew more excited for whatever he can do to help.

"Then it's settled, you're name is Mathew," Yen Sid said with a chuckle. "Mathew!" Mathew turned to face Yen Sid. "I understand that you don't remember anything about who you are or where you came from. Which is why I've decided to do everything in my power to help you discover yourself. There's so much to discuss but I'm afraid we don't have time right now to get into more detail. I will be leaving soon, I need to speak to a good friend of mine. But I do have an idea of something you could do. As you just heard, Mickey here is going to see an old friend of his. Perhaps you should accompany him, explore a new world. Maybe then you might be able to recover at least some of your memory. But a word of caution before you leave this tower. Mickey and his friends have helped even the odds against the Heartless, but I'm afraid that there may still be some wandering around where Mickey is going. I know all this is still knew to you, but I think for now a more..."Hands on approach" is in order."

Mickey glanced over at Mathew hoping he'd come with him. He knew he could go alone but he felt like having Mathew tag along would help him. Riku's been too busy training with Sora and Kiari since Yen Sid declared him a Keyblade Master. He didn't mind Riku being away but he missed his friend, after all their traveling together it seems a little different now without his best friend and partner.

"Okay sir," said Mathew. He turned around and looked at Mickey who was ready to go.

"Let's go then," said Mickey.

They left the room as Yen Sid stared back out the window. He was deep in thought about what to do now. With a new threat now discovered, it's only a matter of time before it surfaces in other worlds. Dark clouds still blocked his vision, leaving him wondering about what would happen now. But one thought rang clearly in his mind.

"I've spent my retirement teaching others to wield a Keyblade," Yen Sid said to himself with a sigh of regret. "Now I'm afraid I must soon take up mine again." Flora, Fauna and Merryweather appeared in the room with him as he kept his eyes looking out the window. "I'm leaving to see Oswald, it's time me and him talked."

"Oswald the Lucky Rabbit?" Fauna asked. "We haven't seen him in years, not since he relinquished his Keyblade ownership."

"And he left without telling anyone where he was going," said Merryweather. "How do you intend to find him?"

"That's enough dears," Flora said to her sisters before turning her attention to Yen Sid. "Master Yen Sid, do you know where he is?"

"I've kept a distant eye on him since he left," said Yen Sid. "He's returned to the Wasteland(_**Epic Mickey**_) to live his life protecting his friends. I gave him a heart so he could escape Wasteland to help us whenever he wants to. I do not wish to drag him away again but I'm afraid I may have too."

"So what's the plan?" Flora asked.

"I will send a message to Oswald to see if he's ready to come back," said Yen Sid. "For now I need you to make sure that the other six Princesses of Heart are still safe. I believe Maleficent or Xehanort will have a new plan soon. They need to be safe now more than ever."

"We can do that," Flora assured him.

"That's right, Aurora's in just as much danger as the others," Merryweather quickly pointed out.

"Than there's no time to lose, we must be off," Flora said to her sisters.

The three good fairies disappeared from the tower as Yen Sid reached inside his robes and pulled out his old magic paintbrush. With a wave of his hand, a light grey cloud suddenly appeared on his desk. When it was gone, Yen Sid was staring down at the small model of Wasteland. The model was full of color, Oswald (_**I'm changing this storyline since it's a Kingdom Hearts**_) managed to fix the world after a group of Heartless attacked it. Luckily he could use the paintbrush and his remote to fix everything.

Yen Sid smiled as he looked down at the bright restored world. Everything looked better than the way he first made it. The model slightly grew in size since Yen Sid last worked on it. He felt pleased that his old friend brought the world back to life. Oswald found the Keyhole to his world and locked it to prevent more Heartless from appearing. But after that, he handed his keyblade over to Yen Sid and stayed in his world to make everything a party.

Yen Sid held the paintbrush over the world model and let go. The paintbrush dropped down until it almost touched the highest tower of the castle. Suddenly a small portal opened up ready to consume the paintbrush. But Yen Sid made the brush over above the portal to create a magic message.

"Old friend," Yen Sid began to say in the form of a magic chant. With each word he said, small gold letters appeared and spiraled around the brush. "The time has come to take up your keyblade again. I'm afraid now we're facing a threat that we don't know about. We all need you to return. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, we need your help again."

After he was finished, the gold letters formed into words while Yen Sid finished the spell by binding the words into the brushes very bristles. All Oswald has to do is pick up the paintbrush and the message will reveal itself to him.

Confident in his words, Yen Sid was finished. The brush was finally consumed by the portal which proceeded to disappear before his very ideas. Now all he could do was wait for Oswald to open up a portal and invite Yen Sid in.

After a few minutes, a large white portal opened up beside Yen Sid. Yen Sid looked inside to see Dark Beauty Castle. Oswald got the brush, received the message and now opened a portal for Yen Sid to come in. Although he's never been in Wasteland before, Yen Sid was confident now that he'll win Oswald over.

But when Yen Sid walked inside the portal, a large black pool of ink-like ooze slipped in from underneath the cracks of the door. When all of it was inside, the ink started to take shape. It took the shape of the armored knight that Mickey had fought when he found Mathew. The creature walked up to the portal to Wasteland and stared through at the world. Laughing maniacally, he gazed through the portal and felt a sense of evil joy.

"Now I will claim Wasteland as my own," said Moroga.

He walked inside the portal, ready to consume the forgotten toon world. But when he when through, the portal turned black and shattered like glass. But when the pieces fell to the ground, they started to dissolve like ink going through the floorboards. Now with the portal closed and Moroga on the way, Yen Sid and Oswald are in for a terrifying visit.

Find out what happens next in Part III: Leon's Problem


End file.
